You Are Loved Don't Give Up
by Meadowlark's Songs
Summary: Erik can't die, because a face keeps haunting his dreams and a voice keeps ringing in his ears and its not Christine.
1. The Little Sultana's Masked Nightingale

The great doors of the palace opened up, a beautiful cage was carted through, for that was what it was despite its beauty. It was gold and rubies and other rare gems lined the golden bars. It was a captured good but the value of its occupant was the reason why such pains were taken to create its hold. 

The carriage was ushered into the castle, within its very walls. The throne was in the center of the castle, where the carriage was bound. The castle could not be compared to any of the Medieval ones in Europe that still stood tall. This one was more something out of a fairy tale, Aladdin perhaps. So, it could be more accurately be called a palace. A large golden mosaic dome in the center and turrets rising high above, it rose high above the humble peasant clay homes. 

Zooming in on the castle's throne room one could see the fat sultan sitting high above and his pretty spoiled brat sitting only three paces away on her own ruby jeweled gaudy throne. Not that far from her stood her entertainer, a curious fellow clad in black despite the humid Persian weather. His robes were edge in silver thread. He wore a mask covering his entire face. He stared straight ahead, unmovable and silent. More like a strong black column than a man.

The owner of the unique cage strode forward and bowed low before the king and princess.

"Good day, O Great Sultan."

"What have you brought me!"

"A gift for your daughter and goods from far off lands for you, Sire." The Sultan nodded his head and grunted, while the little sultana clapped her hands joyfully in the prospect of something new.

"Where's the gift, merchant? I want it now!" 

The now nervous merchant bowed once more towards the spoiled princess and gestured behind him at the jeweled box. The young girl peered greedily at it wondering what such a beautiful case contained for she could not see the inside do to it being curtained off by crimson drapes.

"First I must tell the story that's behind this valuable treasure." The child clapped once more and servants carefully lifted her from her throne onto many feather down pillows beside it. 

"It is said that this item came not from this world but from a fantastical place. Where magical creatures reside. They guarded this treasure with their lives but one day strangers came and there was a great battle. Despite those creatures powers they were no match for the weapons wielded by these new strange beings. So, their most treasured possession was taken from their land. It was tossed from ship to ship, it became a well-known kept secret. Many wondered what was its secret, what did the box hide from the world. This treasure has been coveted even by the worst of pirates. For all fear that if any harm or defilement occurs to this treasure a disaster beyond their imagination will occur. For their have been rumors of those with wrong intentions towards this object being found dead or missing the next day before being able to harm it. " The merchant took a deep breath, fearing the consequences with his actions, but knowing this was the only way to make a truce with the king. "So without anymore delay I 

bestow upon you your gift as long as you promise to uphold its only law." The man shivered and took a deep breath. His face was paler than the blare of a cold snowy day. 

"Without further ado I present to you're the masked nightingale." With a sweep of his arm he pulled a lever to reveal the most beautiful being the court had ever seen. There was a collective gasp as all saw the cage's occupant.

Inside lay a girl no more than ten years old and she was beyond the doubt the most beautiful girl who ever lived. Her hair fell down her back in fiery curls, her hair was the color of rubies and still looked absolutely real. Ivory skin graced her long, lean form, it was unblemished and perfect and seemed to let off a sparkling glow. Large eyes looked out from the mass of hair like two sparkling gems in a fire's glare. She looked like a fiery pixie who lost her wings and could no longer fly, but still had her fiery spirit. . She wore a sea green harem costume with a swooped neck and her face glittered. Yet the oddest thing about her was a mask that covered her face from her hair line down to the tip of her nose, and it was black. Identical to the one the masked entertainer wore. 

The merchant looked hesitantly at the young girl and then announced, "And now she shall sing." And with that he opened the cage and the pixie withdrew from it carefully, quietly and gracefully. 

Her head turned towards the crowds viewing them. They all looked at her with deep curiosity. She surveyed them with cool resignation. She walked down the aisle and bowed before the king and princess and then she looked at them and looked both of them in the eye discerning their characters. She nodded her head once seeing their greed in their eyes, but as she turned her head to the tall pillar beside the princess the mood changed. He was unimpressed and she could see he didn't believe a word and at this a smile graced her figures and all felt warmth seem to emanate from her. As she returned her gaze to the sultana she gave one last look at the entertainer and an urge to wink at him surged through her. So, that's exactly what she did and as she was turning she still saw a flicker of shock come to his eyes. 

Then, she began to sing.

And dance.

_There's a story old,_

_Of a girl who lived upon a hill_

_She used to sing_

_To the birds in the fields_

_They'd stop and listen_

_They'd listen_

_To her voice_

_Creature would come and listen_

_They would come by and sing along_

_Dream along_

_She was young and fragile_

_They knew they devise a new story _

_A new beginning_

_So thus began my tale_

_The tale is old_

_As old as anything_

_To some its young to me its gone_

_A saga that has closed _

_And a new day has begun_

_Find me here_

_Find the sun_

_Find your melody_

_Find your new beginning _

_Find your…way….to my heart_

_She sings the same old song_

_Over and over_

_It becomes a tale older than time_

_She's known to many as the one with the dream_

_The one that found the stars _

_The first bird to ever take….wing…._

_The first to ever sing…its own song…_

_To dream the impossible….dream……_

Her voice was soft and slow but it was a clear as a bell, and even the most hard hearted felt drawn to this girl, whether a pixie or not, she was definitely magical and had a power beyond belief.

Her days were spent entertaining along side the other, the one who was masked for another purpose yet still similar. They both used their voices to impress and to excite. She grew fond of him as the days passed on. Soon she came to her thirteenth year and he built an invention that would mean the end of his days at the great old Persian court. The rosy days of the Mazarin had finally come to a close. He escaped only by the skin of his teeth by the aid of a certain Persian policeman and a masked girl who disappeared shortly afterwards.

So thus, our story shall continue….


	2. Jade

"Jade get up sweet heart…its time to get up. I've already let you sleep in, sweets." A hand shook the shoulder that was hidden under the mass of blankets, but the parent could still see wisps of red curls coming from the edge.

_"Erik, you must leave. Nadir will help you along with I but you must leave this place before anymore accidents occur." His head turned towards her and regarded her curiously._

_"What do you care? You'll have my position when I leave I suppose." She shook her head._

_"No, I'll be leaving here soon."_

_"It's not that easy."_

_"Perhaps for some."_

"Ok, Jade I'm about to pour icy cold water over your head if you don't wake up, now." There was a movement underneath the covers. A groan escaped from the space.

"Hmmm, what time is it, mom?"

"Seven thirty."

"Seven thirty! I'm going to be late!" She threw off her covers and jolted out bed. Her red hair was frazzled and standing straight up from her head.

"Breakfast will have to be quick darling, ok."

"Of course, I'll be right down. As soon as I run a comb through my hair and put on the first thing that I see."

Her mother smiled as she closed the door behind her. Jade looked after her, she dreamed about him again. She knew what she had to do, but first she wanted to spend at least a few more days with her family for she wasn't sure if she'd ever see them again.

"I need to talk to Spark…oh, well…duty comes first I suppose…" She yanked on a Hawaiian decorated t-shirt and some cut offs and flip-flops. She looked at herself, "Well better than nothing." And with that she smiled and yanked on her backpack and headed out the door. "Love ya' mom, I'll be spendin' the night at Cassandra's so you won't see me tonight."

"Alright sweets, your father will be home today, so I'll be fine." With a kiss on her mother's cheek she left her house with a sad smile on her face.

School was as it always was. Cassandra sat beside her complaining by the end of the day about the amount of gossips at their school, while Jade just smiled and listened.

"You've been quiet today, Jade."

"Hmmm…" She turned her face toward her friend and saw the worried expression. "Aren't I always?"

"I suppose so….So what do you want to do today? It's Friday. What's on your agenda?" Her friend was always a bouncy jolly friend, they'd known each other since they were but babes.

"Well, I was thinking of going to our secret spot to talk and stuff and then watch a movie or something along those lines." Jade knew Spark would find her wherever she was.

Their secret spot was in the middle of their town's park, it had a group of trees that very few went in for fear that it was haunted. So, that's where the two would stake 

out every once in awhile when they wanted just privacy. As they were nearing their destination, Jade could hear a whisper on the wind. _Jade. _She turned to her jolly friend.

"Hey, Cassie I think I dropped something, you go along ahead, I'll be right there."

"Ok."

She walked back a few paces until she was out of earshot of Cassie. She looked back just to make sure the coast was clear.

"Behind you."

"Sheesh, Spark, warn me next time."

"Sorry." He didn't look that sorry. He was dressed as if he were going to play Peter Pan, next but he let off a certain kind of glow. He looked into her eyes with his grayish green ones, "You've been having the dreams again, haven't you?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious. Look Spark you put me into his life, now I must help him again. I can't just let what I know is going to happen, happen. I just can't."

"No, of course not. If you have one more dream, a significant one, then you'll be ready." He started t fade, but then started to appear again. "You may bring a friend, no family, just one friend."

"But then I'd put her in danger."

"You have to take the risk. She might come to your help in a situation that Erik nor I can help you with."

"All right I'll tell my parents and ask hers and then warn her without really telling her." She sighed knowing what she was getting herself into, but knew that she had no choice and if she did she'd pick it no other way.

"Good-bye Jade."

And then he was gone.


	3. Leaving Home

"Jade, I just can't get over you leaving us for another three years. I don't like it, one bit, even if she's related to us. We never get calls from you, just letters, and even those are few."

"Mom, I'm graduating in two days. I'm already 18; I'll be fine on my own. In fact, Auntie said I could bring a friend and I was thinking of bringing Cassie with me. If it's alright with her parents."

Jade's father came forward and put his arm around his wife's shoulders and turned towards his daughter with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, come on, Mathel; let our girl have some adventure."

Her mother sighed, "Alright, just make sure you don't let that old windbag keep you and Cassie from having fun."

"Oh, thank you, mom." With a secret smile thinking of the real windbag, she gave both her parents a bear hug. They were interrupted by their doorbell. "Oh, that will be the Johnsons'''." She ran to the door to let both Cassie and her parents in

"Where are the little ones Mrs. Johnson?"

"Oh, Cassie's older brother is looking after them."

"Alright." She led them into the living room. "Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson I'll just get straight to the point. As you know when I was ten I spent three years with my great aunt in France. Well she has invited me once again but this time she's letting me take along a friend. She even sent the two airline tickets. So I wish to take Cassie. I hadn't told her yet." She turned towards Cassandra with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Cassie, I thought it best to tell your parents first. Considering it being a long-term trip."

Cassie's parents looked from one to the other. Cassie just sat there shocked. Finally her mother cleared her throat and said, "I believe I can speak for both John and me, we'd be delighted for Cassandra to go with you. It's about time for her to leave the nest, and make room for new arrivals." At this she gently patted her growing belly. "That is if it's alright with her." Cassie's mother was interrupted by a high pitched squeal as her daughter launched herself toward Jade.

"When do we leave?!"

"In two weeks, that way we can still have a graduation party and say good bye to family."

"Oh, these next two weeks are going to be torture."

Little did Jade know how true that statement was.

That night Jade had the dream that Spark had spoken of.

_Jade walked through Erik's home as if she knew it which in a way she did, after reading the books so many times. She looked down at herself and found herself in all her former glory. The harem costume still looked the same just now it flowed over her new-found angles and curves. She felt her face and found it held the mask. She sighed out of relief; there was some kind of comfort knowing it was there. She wondered if that was how Erik felt, despite the other obvious reason why he wore a mask. _

_She walked to the crimson curtain that she knew would lead to his room. She carefully drew it aside and went in. There stood a dark canopy bed at the far wall and upon it sat a coffin of deep mahogany, with intricate designs upon it. But her attention barely stayed a few moments at such an odd resting place. For to the right of her stood the magnificent organ, standing majestically to the side, but upon it laid a head upon its polished keys. Its body sat slumped against the organ. A rush of heart rending guilt swept over her, she'd been gone too long. She rushed over and gathered the fallen man into her arms. Vaguely realizing in the back of her mind that this was only a dream. His head was upon her shoulder and his arms hung limply by her sides. She turned her head towards his. "I've come too late." _

_"Oh Erik." Tears began to fall down her face and fall gently onto the unmasked face she now cradled. "All because of the beautiful feeling love. Oh, Erik I could have given you everything you ever wished for, eventually, if you only had waited for me." All sense of how unrealistic what she was saying didn't even get through her confused mind._

Although to some it would have been a relief when the sense that the dream is coming to a close, for the masked nightingale it gave her a tremendous feeling of loss and as she awoke she knew her friend's words were true.

Graduation came and left. Jade and Cassandra had a double graduation party where family across the states came to celebrate their coming into the adult world.

Cassie was extremely excited; she wouldn't quit speaking about the places there were to see in France.

"We'll see the Eiffel Tower, 153 steps to the top. Oh, and Paris at night time. Oooh, the Garnier Opera House now that's a place I'd like to see and find out if it's as grand as it is."

Jade who had been even more quiet than usual gave a little chuckle at that comment, "Indeed you will, and indeed you will."

Finally, the day came when they were to leave home. They were going on a private jet, at least that's what Cassie and the parents believed. The parents saw them off and even waved to them as the got on the plane.

As soon as they got on Cassie ran to the very back to the front.

"I must look like a total child, but I don't care." She plopped down on the nearest seat, "Because I'm going to ride in a private jet." She chanted it in a little spoiled girl's voice. Jade just smiled and shook her head. A hand settled on her shoulder and she turned to look into the green eyes of her long-time friend. This time he wore a pilot's uniform. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he viewed Jade's friend.

"Good choice." He smirked. Jade laughed lightly and playfully smacked his arm. "Be nice, Sparkles." In an instant his eyes turned to a steely gray as she teased him with the hateful name. Then, he knew how to get back. He turned to Cassie and gave a slight bow.

"I'm afraid you will not be taking a flight in this magnificent aircraft, with all its luxuries, after all." He was milking it for all it was worth. Cassandra's face fell.

"What…what does he mean Jade."

Jade surveyed her friend.

"Spark, why not just a round about trip. You'll still get to drop us off at our destination."

"Oh, I suppose it won't hurt anything…alright. Let's see how to fly this thing." Cassandra's face expressed a tad bit worried expression.

"Don't worry he's kidding, Cassie."

"You know him?"

"Yes."

"You know he's really cute despite the fact that he has dry humor." Cassie leaned her head upon her head her elbow resting on the arm rest of the seat. "Jade, you've been quiet lately, is everything alright?"

"Oh, Cass, are you sure you want to go with me? There's so much you don't know and…" Cassie put up her hand to stop her.

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Oh, Cass, there's such a bigger world out there than you'll ever really know and…"

"And you never know what might happen. I could use some adventure. I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

"That's what I'm worried about…"

"What?"

"Nothing'. He's starting the engines we'll be off soon."

A shout came over the roaring engines.

"Jade, I'll be dropping you off at the usual spot."

"Okay. This is going to be a short ride, Cass, I'm warning you." She gave her friend a meaningful look, but her friend didn't get it.

"No problem."

Jade looked at her skeptically wondering how she really was going to take it.

An hour passed by, "Ok we're coming to it."

"Yeah, I know I can feel it."

"Alright start getting ready to jump."

"JUMP! What does he mean by jump?" Jade had stood up by now and had headed towards the back and opened the door, they were a few hundred feet above a huge expanse of water, no land that the eye could see. Spark had come back as well. Cassandra started to get hysterical. "Jade! Who's flying the plane?!"

"Oh don't worry about it." Spark flashed her, his pearly whites.

"Oh, come on, you wanted adventure, and after all this is the only way to see the Paris Garnier Opera House in all its glory."

Little did Cassy know that Jade meant that in every sense.


	4. Paris 1854

"You've gotta jump first Cassie, then I'll jump and then Jade will."

"Wait if…if you are jumping who's flying the plane?" Spark flashed the scared-to-death girl a dashing smile.

"Don't worry about the plane it will take care of itself. Now jump…"

"But I don't have a para…" Spark pushed her out of the plane. Jade looked at him harshly.

"What! She's too young to have a heart attack."

"Oh, really?" And with that Jade pushed Spark out despite knowing it wouldn't be the same. "Now its just my turn." She jumped out, loving feeling of the air rushing up to meet her. Instead of breaking through the surface of the water, she burst through the surface of time.

Cassandra screamed as she broke the surface but all that came out was a high pitched squeak. She opened her eyes to find herself in a huge lobby with golden statues and marble floors. She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a light lavender gown done in French design, with a full skirt, she had a muff on her arm and a hat with netting upon her head. A hand settled on her shoulder and with it came a whole bucket full of information. She suddenly knew how to speak French and knew exactly where and when she was. But it let out quite a bit on how she exactly came there. All she knew was she'd gone through the recesses of time and ended up in Paris, France 1854. Just as anyone put in such a situation her mind was in a whirl and hopelessly confused.

The hand on her shoulder shook her a bit.

"You luggage mademoiselle." She turned to the speaker to find Spark behind her in yet another uniform.

"What's…what's happening?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" She was getting a bit angry thus adding tension to her confusion. "Where's J…?" Jade appeared to her right, in similar clothing.

"I believe that's been the best trip we've made yet Spark." Spark nodded and pulled out a letter with a gold seal on it. "This is for you, Jade and these," he held up two suitcases, "are for you, Cassandra. Jade's trunks will already be in her room. Jade you know who to give that to. Well I suppose that's it, I'll come in a month or so to see how you two are faring and also prepare you both for the masquerade." Seeing Cassie's bewildered face, he explained, "About half a year later after the Opera House finds its new Prima Donna they host a public masquerade in her behalf." Still her face stayed the same, "And the new Prima Donna of the Paris Garnier Opera House" he spread his arms out wide with a big smile on his face, "is your best friend, Jade DeMonte."

"But, Jade you can't sing." At this Jade put on a fake offended look on her face and then she put her fists on her hips.

"Just because you haven't heard me sing doesn't mean I can't." The disbelief still lay on Cassandra's face. "We shall see shan't we…" And with a wink and a smile she began to climb the stairs. "Good-bye Spark."

"He's gone already."

"So he is." Jade looked back over the room with a satisfied smile, a contented smile escaped from her lips and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Two other eyes bored down on the two receding figures, curiosity overwhelmed his desire to depart. Perhaps he could look spy upon the stage's occupants. Just one more day before he would fade away and only leave his tragic tale and his infamous legend behind him.


	5. Madomoiselle DeMonte

"Madomoiselle DeMonte, it is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Jade nodded at the man before her, the new manager to the Opera House, Monsieur Chandon. Just by his first sentence she could tell that most likely if he'd ever had the opportunity he probably would have been the sort groveling at Carlotta's feet. He was a stout and short man that caused an image of Tweedelee Dee and Tweedelee Dum pop into her mind and she had to surpress a giggle which only resulted into her having a slight smirk upon her lips.

"This is my traveling companion, Madomoiselle Johnson."

"Charmed to meet you as well…" He bent down to kiss Cassandra's hand and her cheeks blushed a crimson red. "Will she be staying here as well?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" One elegant eyebrow was raised in a superior way. Jade knew she must keep an all business façade if she were to simply brush off his compliments and valueless flattery.

"No, of course not…I'll just get a room for her and…" With that Jade cut him off with the gesture of her gloved hand.

"No need monsieur she'll stay with me. She's quite unfamiliar with this country and I wouldn't want her to become overwhelmed."

"Oh, of course not. Now, I'm sure both of you ladies are tired from your journey. If you feel up to it this afternoon, Madamoiselle DeMonte, my partner and I, as well as the rest of the cast would like to here you sing." He looked at her questionabally for he had heard about the former Prima Donnas' tempers, especially Carlotta's.

"That would be absolutely perfect."

"Alright then if you would follow me." They walked down the hall, through several golden arches and rooms till they reached three sets of doors. Each door had a plaque on it. The first said "Prima Donna's Dressing Room." The second said "Prima Donna's Living Quarters." And the third said "Reception Area for the Prima Donna."

Cassandra was simply awestruck with the beauty of the place. It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined it. She had wanted to see it at its full glory and she sure got her wish.

While gesturing to the doors Monsieur Chandon turned to the young women. "These rooms have been reconstructed for your tastes and needs mademoiselle." Jade smiled at this thinking about how the third door was definitely not among one of her needs. "Each room is connected to the other by a door with a lock, for privacy of course." Jade opened the first door. It was quite a large room for simply undressing. Its décor consisted of gold stenciled leaves and roses around the burgundy walls with white trim along the moderately high ceiling (for a dressing room, at least). It consisted of two small rooms. The first was adorned with a large vanity with petite little cherry wood legs and an elegant mirror with wood work adorning its edges with roses in full bloom. The armoire stood pleasantly to the right, large and beautiful. An elegant fainting couch with burgundy cushions and cherry wood designs caught her eye in the far right corner. Jade wondered how much it had cost to make this room. She knew Spark had advanced a check to them for any accomadations that needed to be suited for her but she looked around once again and knew that just this room exceded the check's amount. The second room was half the size of the first and solely occupied mirrors, including a wall length one at the end. Every other space in the room was filled with roses. Jade loved roses but she would have liked to have seen some lavender and lilacs in the masses, as well.

"Is there enough mirrors, do you think Jade?" Cassandra was laughing at the second room while the manager glared at her and Jade smiled.

"Was this the last Prima Donna's dressing room?" Jade inquired already knowing the answer.

"Yes, well at least before we remodeled it. I wasn't there when…"

"Can the room of mirrors be curtained off…wait…never mind I see the curtains…Yes monsieur I think these rooms will suit my companion and me perfectly."

"But mademoiselle you haven't even seen the others yet!"

"Monsieur let me assure you that just by seeing this room I can tell that you have put your best into making my stay here the best that it can be. Thank you and now if you will excuse us but we wish to refresh ourselves after our travels."

"Yes, of course. If you will gift your presences later this afternoon we'll be wonderful, madamoiselles." And with a bow of his head he left the room.

He was sickened in the way the new manager groveled over the new Prima Donna's feet. It was the same every time but each manager only looked at the dollar value of each new participant not the talent. He took some kind of pleasure though from seeing how the fake flattery had no effect what so ever on the young lady who would now be singing at the Opera House. He hoped she wasn't another toad. Why should he care anyways, he'd be leaving this world of false pretenses soon, so why even think about it? Why even stay here long enough to watch this new masquerade take place? For that's what that was what it was? The managers parading about with masks for faces, the Prima Donnas' faces were there masks and they proceeded each to make no complete sense.

Yet there was something oddly familiar about this young woman. The way she stood and walked, that playful smirk that appeared upon her lips simultaneously to the manager's comments. And then she winked at her friend and a flood of memories brought back horrors unbound of a time called the Rosy Days of the Mazarin. A young girl with the voice of an angel. A masked beauty. Who was she? He never found out, although one day in a fitful of rage he had promised himself he would find out. He never did. The young woman before him her movements and characteristics weren't the only senses of déjà vu that he'd been having. Dreams had plagued him, memories of the days long ago. And one kept repeating, the day she had saved his life. He knew she'd been the one to convince daroga for he had asked him one day. And yet she was just a foggy memory, most likely nothing.

A rush of anger filled his veins. No memory. No simple girl would stop him from Death's Gates. If it was the last thing he'd do. He'd die without any more trifals. Today would be the last day in this monstrous world called earth.

At least that's what he told himself, but perhaps he would live one more day.


	6. Best Friends

Cassandra turned on Jade as soon as the manager was out the door.

"So..."

"So what?" Jade turned to hide her smile knowing she was about to get an avalanche of questions poured onto her. She opened her trunk that hid from view beautiful exquisite gowns. "Boy Spark is sure going to the limits of making me a young heiress."

"Ok, double what. Listen to me Jay will you gosh! Look at us we are in the Garnier Opera House for goodness sakes. You are going to sing for them. And we just went through a time portal or wormhole and something and then you look at me and say so what." Jade turned at her with a grin on her face. "And wipe that silly grin off your face. I was scared out of my pants when Sparkles…"

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you…that's his touchy spot."

"He can't hear me…as I was saying…when he pushed me out of the plane…without a parachute…and here I was falling and falling and I think I'm going to die but all of the sudden I'm not…I mean dead…I'm in the lobby of the Paris Opera House in a corset…for goodness sakes." Cassandra paced the floor distressfully.

"I don't see what you need to know you've already seemed to figure it out. We did go through time. To the year 1954 to be exact."

"I know nothing! YOU obviously know a lot more than I do!" Cassandra stopped her pacing and stomped her foot impatiently. "And I want to find out what it is, right now! I deserve to know after that! If I was ten years older I might have had a heart attack!"

"Not ten years older."

"Jade!"

"Oh, alright, I know where you are coming from and I wish I could tell you more but its not the right time right now. Anyone could be listening to our conversation and if they've heard you so far they must think your insane. No Cassy I must tell you at the right moment when I'm ready to tell the other person as well." Jade looked down at the floor and a sad look crossed her face and suddenly she seemed ages older than she really was. She sat down on the fainting couch, with her face in her hands. "If he's not dead yet."

"Who?"

"A dear friend, I haven't seen him since I was thirteen years old. Five years."

"And he's here?"

"Yes." She lifted her head and gazed at her friend with sad eyes. "Please understand Cassie I can't tell you now. Just promise me Cassie that you will always keep in mind that I will be there for you no matter what." Cassie looked at Jade looking deep into her eyes and realized that she really didn't know her friend as much as she thought she did. Sure she knew her favorite food, color, song, ect. But what happened in those three years she was gone she saw things that no girl her age should have ever seen. The pain and the hurt was clearly seen in Jade's eyes. Cassie's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her best friend's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"As will I. As will I." Jade sat up wiping away a few tears that had gathered up.

"Look at us silly girls. Why don't we take that rest we told that Tweedelee Dee we were going to take." Cassie looked at Jade and started bursting into giggles.

"Tweedelee Dee? And where do you think Tweedelee Dum is?"

"We shall see. We shall see."


	7. A Pillow Fight, True Talent & A Vow

Their sleeping chambers consisted of a large king size canopy bed, large window with window seat and crimson curtains, a writing desk, a large bookcase filled with books that Jade was sure Spark helped with and another fainting couch at the foot of the bed. Everything was decorated to the opposite of the dressing room. For example instead of burgundy walls and gold stenciled work there were golden walls and burgundy stenciled work. Everything once again was in cherry wood. It was beautiful, to say the least. Jade looked at Cassie with an enormous mischievous smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jade eyed the bed and then looked back at Cassie who had the same look in her eyes.

"Ready, Set, Go!" And they were off on a running start towards the bed where they flopped down in a mass of skirts and arms. A burst of laughter came from them.

"See it's still me, Cassie." Cassie got up and got a serious face on.

"Wait turn to the side, now the other way….hmmm…well…your cheeks are a bit puffier but other than that, it's definitely you Jay."

"Did you just say puffier?!" Replied the insulted girl in a mock angry voice.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Really, then this calls for serious measures." As fast as lightning Jade's arms grabbed a gold feather pillow and starting whacking her friend. A war ensued. And soon enough there were feathers everywhere.

"Oh, dear I believe we're in trouble." More giggles burst through at this statement as both girls fell back onto the comforter. There was a knock on the door. "Well I suppose we aren't going to get our rest from our tiresome journey." Jade put a hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture and Cassie burst into giggles all over again until Jade put a finger to her lips and said, "Shhh." And Cassie repeated her with a monstrous grin on her face.

"Mademoiselles…are you in there?" A muffled voice came from the door.

"Just a moment please Monsieur Chandon." Jade got up and straighten out her skirt and patted her head and went to the door and opened it a crack. "Monsieur we'll be right out in a moment we must change into something more appropriate."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Jade closed the door. "Come we need to get ready. Wear the blue gown at the top of the trunk and I'll wear the burgundy one. Don't do anything to extravagant with your hair. We don't want to keep them waiting."

In about ten minutes they were out their door in their finest behavior. They followed Monsieur Chandon to the stage. Their on its massive waxed floor stood the rest of the cast as well as Monsieur Chandon's partner Monsieur Varlin, who looked like Jack Sprat. Lean features with severe angles to them, Jade knew that he would be the no-nonsense figure.

"Well, Mademoiselle DeMonte I hope your true talent is as good as we've been told and not merely rich man's money that has relocated you to the center stage." His known was upturned in a haughty way trying to make her feel inferior. But Jade refused to let him get to her as he already had to Cassie who was fuming at her side.

"Yes, we shall see and perhaps then you will have an apology ready, Monsieur Varlin. You see, two can play the game you are playing and just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have the intelligence to understand the underlying hate that that statement possessed, Monsieur." She bowed her head just as regally as any warrior would to his or her opponent. "Now if you would sit in the audience I can begin." Turning to the maestro, she nodded to him saying "I believe you received the music." He nodded. "Alright then let's begin." She looked at Cassie one last time and then with a nod of her head she walked to center stage lifted up her chin, breathed in deep and began to sing. She sang not to her fullest capacity for it wasn't the time for it but she sang with her heart. And it came out as clear and rich as it ever did before.

_In a little forest not far from here_

_Is a nightingale about to take wing_

_Her song is a new song_

_Heard only by one_

_By one…._

_In a small town not far from here _

_There is a boy with a heart _

_Of gold_

_Shunned by those who should have_

_Loved_

_Loved…._

_In a large city far far from here_

_Stands a man with genius_

_Abound_

_Unwound…_

_In a sky far above us_

_Is a lone star wishing for more…_

_Wishing…_

_Just hoping…_

_Hopefully believing…_

_In a universe beyond reason_

_Is a new day dawning _

_Dawning_

_Here in each of our hearts_

_Each of our minds _

_There is a melody waiting to be sung_

_To be sung_

_Why can't we see the beauty right where we stand?_

_The love, the joy, the peace?_

_We're waiting for something bigger_

_But it never comes_

_Ne…ver…comes_

Jade took a deep breath, knowing she was a bit rusty. She hadn't sung even close to that in ages. Clapping came from before, she looked up and she could see Cassie with a surprised but happy grin spread across her face.

Monsieur Varlin came forward his arrogant face still in place but an uneasy expression upon it.

"I suppose I must give my apologies for assuming the worst?"

"You coming up to me is enough, I won't humiliate you anymore, Monsieur, and I do not want to create enemies during my stay here but friends." Jade held out her hand. "A truce, Monsieur Varlin." He looked down at her hand disdainfully, but then took it in a firm handshake.

"Perhaps."

&

Above them stood a shadow that was impressed which angered him to no end. He vowed he'd find out who this new young artist was if it was the last thing he did.


	8. Rigoletto, A Letter & More Promises

"We will be doing Rigoletto for this next season, by the the Italian composer Verdi." Monsieur Varlin said and to the cast they knew by no means would he change his mind. But his partner still stepped forward nervously.

"But my dear partner that's quite different than this theatre's productions shouldn't we start out with something more…" he cleared his throat, "familiar. Perhaps Faust."

"Faust has been done too many times and its time for a change."

"But the history of Rigoletto is…"

"Is what?" the stubborn man snapped. Jade cleared her throat and raised her hand like a schoolgirl asking permission from her teacher. He nodded grimly to her.

"I believe what he's trying to say is since the opera was originally based on one that referred to King Frances and his rather well what's the word, wild isn't right but I think you get the point, days. It was then changed to Italian and to Italian names, but kept its music. It's rather a tragic story of a most dangerous time period." Cassie nudged Jade, she looked absolutely confused.

"Isn't Rigoletto that really cute musical we saw with that elfin king that is scared and he teaches that young girl to sing and befriends all the children in the town?"

"That's a musical with the same name and a slight adaptation to this production, but only by the tiniest bit."

"Oh. Ok." Cassie squinted at Jade's nose. "Is that a few zits I see?"

Jade frowned and then smiled suddenly. "I'm not perfect, Cassie. As I was saying, the Rigoletto your thinking of is different this one about a Duke who is always after women one day to the next. Then he ends up going after his jester's daughter who falls in love with him but he's just a cad. It's a tragedy." Jade looked back at Cassie who was mumbling to herself. Saying complete random things.

"But your skin was so clear and smooth when you were younger; I mean it glowed for heaven's sake."

"And then I hit pubrity. One of the horrors of growing up. Cassie have you even been listening to me, at all?"

"Hmm…oh…you mean about the Duke and his wandering hands and stuff."

"Now you're talking about Les Miserables, you even said it to the rhythm. Oh, never mind hopefully you'll catch on."

The managers cleared their throats.

"Mademoiselle DeMonte you will be cast as Gilda."

"It would be an honor, Monsieur Varlin." At this his eyebrows raised but he turned to the rest of the cast with an approving look. In the middle of the list of who would be auditioning for which parts. A plump woman walked up to Monsieur Chandon and whispered something in his ear as she handed him a letter. His face seemed to drain all color from its usually red appearance. His whole body began to shake and then he seemed to jump in the air with a cry as he looked around frantically. Jade eyed the whole thing with a cynical eye. The trembling man barely was able to hand the letter to Varlin. He in turn looked upon his partner disgusted with his cowardice.

"Well I see our ghost has finally made an appearance."

"Ghost!" The cast whispered around themselves frantically while worried glances were shifted to the shadows of Box Five trying to locate the invisible specter.

"Ghost! You mean the ghost! The Phantom of the Opera! He's real, oh my god I can't believe it!"

"Cassie please calm down before you make a scene."

"How are YOU so calm? You always loved the legend the story and I remember you telling me once you believed he was real, no that you knew he was real."

"I slipped, I was young then."

"Wait! Have you met him? Jade turn to me for goodness sakes? Have you?"

"Shush Cassie, its not the time for this."

"One more question? Does this mean that everything with Chri…"

"Don't say her name!"

"Ok with her and stuff, did that all happen?"

"Yes."

"Really? Well isn't he supposed to be de…?" Cassandra's eyes grew big as the realization came to her eyes. "That's who you were talking about wasn't it? You knew E…!" A hand clamped over her mouth.

"I'm warning you, Cassandra Johnson, we are not supposed to say their names, specifically his. Do you want him to know we know that he's not a ghost? Believe me it would not end well, and then I wouldn't be able to do what I came here to do." Jade sighed. "Please, just be careful of what you say please, Cassie?" At her shortened name the other girl relaxed. Jade looked at her friend and then marched over to the managers. "I wish for his commands to be obeyed. If money is what you need I'll willingly give it but I do not wish to put the life of my friend or myself in danger. Is that clear?"

Monsieur Chandon nodded rapidly, while Monsieur Varlin just inclined his head curiously. "You don't seem like the kind of woman to swoon at the mention of ghosts or blood."

"I'm not, I just don't wish for things to end up as it did last time that the managers of this opera house did not follow the orders of the opera house. I don't want to be involved in the unnecessary deaths that come from disobedience, monsieur. Now monsieurs' we both leave you. We weren't able to rest much from our journey, so if you'll excuse us."

"Of course." Both nodded.

"I'll be watching the auditions tomorrow, good day." And with that Jade left the auditorium.

&

The shadow peered down at the proceedings and heard every word of it, including Jade's conversation with Cassandra. Oh, how he hated being confused! The irony of it, here a young sprat of a girl confusing him to no end, a musical genius and magician. Ha! It would not last for long! That he promised the heavens above and he would not die till he found out the secrets that this woman hid beneath her cool façade. If it took him merely a day or a year, he would find out about her.


	9. A Race, Protection & Ventriloquism

"Why even attend the auditions?"

"Aren't you curious, Cassie?"

"About what who ever becomes whoever will be the one's you'll be rehearsing with."

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I want to see if the people I approve of or think would do well with the part would be the same as the Opera Ghost's."

"Oh. Why?"

"Just for fun."

"Oh, ok." Cassie looked at her friend's glowing features. "You don't love him do you?" For a brief moment Jade's cheeks inflamed, and then a moment later her face was back to its cool calmness.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You can't hide it from your best friend. Besides you blushed."

"I did not!" Jade turned towards Cassie indignantly, while her friend walked ahead with a smirk on her face.

"Nobody's perfect, especially you, Jade."

"Thank God for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd hate to be the only perfect one in the world, wouldn't you?" Her friend shrugged. "Come on, I'll even race you. No one's up yet, that's why I got you up this early so we'll be the first ones there." Jade lifted her skirts up and started running down the corridor that led to the theatre, she went faster especially when she heard her friend's laughter behind her.

&

He couldn't go to sleep no matter how he'd tried. So he had gotten up and started to pace the dark hidden passageways, when he came to a trap door that led to the manager's office. It would be the perfect place to find out more about the new star.

He had been going through the files in the office drawer; he hadn't found anything really interesting, only that she was a young heiress who'd wished to test out her talent at the Opera, when he heard the laughter. At first he thought nothing of it, till' he realized it was too early for the ballet rats to be up yet. Who in their right mind would get up earlier? And then the laughter stopped and he could see the office doorknob begin to turn.

&

Cassie had been barreling after her friend when she heard some rustling in the office. She thought it curious that the managers would be there that early. And of course her curious nature took over as she approached the door.

Jade had been having the time of her life running down the hallways, laughing to her hearts content when she found that she was the only one laughing. She turned back to see Cassandra viewing the manager's office door curiously, then she began to open it. Something deep in Jade's gut told her she needed to stop her friend.

&

Erik froze. As the door opened to a young girl or rather young woman who wasn't really paying attention to who was the room. He knew he had to move, so as swiftly and as quietly as the Phantom could he made his way to the trap door but not before he saw the young woman yanked away from the door, while the door was slammed shut. Curiosity in itself was always something that Erik hated but at that moment he felt himself overwhelmed with it. He crept through the passageway and pushed a lever that slid a panel across allowing him to see out into the corridor but not letting them see in. It was Mademoiselle DeMonte and her companion. She had her by the arm and was fiercely whispering to her, he moved closer so he could listen in.

"Why did you do that, Jade?" The young woman snatched back her arm while her friend just stood staring at the door.

"You shouldn't let your curiosity get the better of you, Cassie."

The young women just stuck her nose in the air and huffed and walked towards his opening until she stopped right in front of it and turned on her friend.

"You didn't have to yank me like that it wasn't almost as if you were yanking me away from Death itself…for goodness sakes." All of the sudden her angered eyes filled with realization. "Wait! HE was in there wasn't he? That's the reason you pulled me out of there so fast wasn't it? You saw him in there didn't you, Jade?" That caught Erik's attention quick enough; he knew she was talking about him.

"That's none of your business, Miss Cassandra Johnson!"

"It is plenty of business if my best friend is in love with the Phantom of the Opera!" Cassandra squealed, while Jade looked frantically around hoping desperately around.

"How can I love him, if I've never met him? Huh? Figure out that anonmale for me why don't you?"

"You've met him I know you have!" By this time Cassandra was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Jade and OG sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love…" A hand clamped over her mouth as a red faced Jade shushed her.

"Did it ever occur to your tiny, itsy bitsy head that perhaps the Phantom maybe nearby listening to our most interesting conversation!" Her bushy curly hair seemed to be standing on end, looking almost like flames that equaled her fiery temper. But instead of her friend being scared or insulted she merely patted her friends back and shook her head with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"You really do love him, makes me think you weren't just trying to save my neck but protect him. This brings us back to the FACT that you've met him before."

Jade let out a frustrated yell.

"How can you meet a ghost?"

At this Cassandra let out a laugh.

"You know as well as I do that he is simply a man." She tapped Jade's nose and Jade wrinkled it.

"How intelligent you can be Cassandra, while at the same time being incredibly stupid." And with that she turned on her heel and began to walk away, while the man in the shadows marveled on how what she said sounded like he would have said. He was interested in the case of these two young women even more than ever. They knew he was a man, while one seemed closed mouth, the other seemed to be finding more and more about her friend that she'd never ever suspected.

"Jade wait up!"

She stopped. "I'm sorry that I burst Cassandra but you can understand why?"

"Of course…now…I'll race you!" And she took off down the hall, while Jade stood gazing off looking at the wall to her right knowing that her dear friend the Phantom had heard every word.

It was quite uncomfortable to him how she seemed to see through the walls to him. A smile crossed her face.

"Mademoiselle DeMonte I find you are quite an interesting person." He projected his voice to her ear. Her head shot up.

"Jade are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming!" She turned her head back to the wall and tilted her head and replied, "As are you, monsieur." And with a dip of a curtsey she raised off following her friend.


	10. Rehersals & Cassandra's Crush

The rehearsals started about an hour after they arrived at the stage. Cassandra was bored beyond belief by this time, but as the orchestra started warming up a smile grew on her friends face.

"What?"

"Oh, its just… I don't know something about an orchestra is so…beautiful."

"Why I can't believe it, my dear, perfect friend Jade is actually unable find the right words!" Cassandra inclined her head with a smirk upon her lips and put a hand dramatically to her chest.

"Oh and how remarkable! Irritating, darling Cassandra actually managed a smirk!"

"Don't call me Cassandra, its Cassie."

"Don't call me perfect, so now we are even."

"Sure you aren't; I would die to have your body Jay."

"Don't say that, it is always when someone says such things that something goes horribly wrong. And anyway you do not want to be me, for with this body comes many challenges, experiences and sights that you'll never want to see."

"I'm sure what ever you endured wasn't that bad."

Jade turned her head at her friend and glared.

"And I'm sure you do not know what you're talking about." Jade turned her head to the stage frustrated that her friend should assume something like that. Of course, as Jade thought on that Cassie didn't really know what was going on, so perhaps she had a right or she was at least justified for being peeved herself.

"Ok fine, I give in. Truce?" Cassie held out her hand and Jade put a dramatized serious face on and peered at her friend's hand as if speculating. Just when Cassie was getting tired of holding her hand out her friend clasped it in a firm shake.

"Truce." Jade looked back at the stage with a mischievous gaze and was glad to see the audition members filing onto the stage.

The first five were mediocre Jade knew they would get only small parts (they were all men for the other women would be in chorus for the opera only had one female role the rest were chorus). Finally someone interesting appeared on stage. He was tall with thick curly brown hair and blue doe eyes. He stood straight and was respectful to maestro, by his slight bow to him and a whispered "merci". And by Cassie's gushing attitude Jade figured he must be handsome, for she was not one to look at the looks. She was interested in how his voice would come out. If it turned out powerful he most likely would get the lead, Rigoletto. If it turned out rich, he would get the Duke.

But as it turned out his voice was neither one nor the other. It was powerful but sweet and sad. Strong without yielding, only to self-assurance, but confident with its rich tone.

"Oh, he's so handsome."

"His voice is very talented he'll go far." Jade peered at her friend whose eyes had not left the young man's face. "Why don't you introduce yourself? Or else you'll never get enough guts to do it." Cassie shook her head in fear.

"I couldn't."

Jade giggled quietly to herself. "Then I will." She got up and started to head for the stage where the young man was getting off, it took Cassie about a few seconds to realize she was serious and then ran after her. She grabbed her arm.

"Jade what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting your crush to ask you out to dinner."

"Oh, right like he is going to do that on a first…" At that moment the object of their argument walked up with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Mademoiselles? Were you coming here to talk to me?"

"As a matter in fact we…"

"We were just going." Cassie interrupted as she stepped in front of Jade and blushing a deep crimson.

"Ah, you must be Mademoiselle DeMonte's traveling companion. What is your name, I don't believe anyone has taken the responsibility of asking yet?"

Cassie nervously stepped forward. Her embarrassment not helping her situation.

"My name is Cassandra, Cassandra Johnson."

Jade smirked thinking of Cassie and her contradictions, but she smiled as the young man stepped forward with a smile. And as he lifted Cassie's hand from her side, Jade thought that he was over doing it a bit, when he leaned down and said what he said next.

"Pierre Dupree at your service mademoiselle."

The rest of the day was spent out and about the Opera House. Pierre was determined to show Cassandra every inch of the Garnier. As they were going up the stairs to the private boxes Pierre seemed to get very quiet for once and he stepped lightly.

He bent down conspirately and whispered, "Would you like to see the world renowned Box 5?"

Jade paled, this wasn't going to turn out well. But when she saw Pierre's mischievous but determined eyes she knew there was no stopping him. Perhaps nothing would happen after all.

Pierre went to the door and then clutched the handle only to find out that it was locked. Jade let out a visible sigh of relief and while Cassandra looked at her curiously Pierre pulled out a wire from his pocket.

"Didn't think this would come in handy? But you never know." He inserted it into the lock and in about three minutes he had it open. "Bit disappointing though, after all it's supposed to be the ghost's box." And with that he made a sweeping bow, while opening the door wide open, as if to say, 'Ladies First.' Yet Cassandra just stood there finally remembering the enormity of where she was, she looked to Jade who had her head down.

"Is it alright Jade?" Jade just shook her head and gave a pained smile.

"I'll go first." Jade made her way through the door into the darkness within and if it weren't for the shiver that went down her spine perhaps they could have had a quite enchanting time investigating Box 5. But perhaps it was not to be so.


End file.
